Clueless
by Sakurahar100
Summary: Ino's ex-step-brother comes to visit during his break in college. Now don't be so quick to judge people, Ino isn't as stuck up and annoying as you think she might be. And Kiba isn't so boring and uncompassionate as he might seem. What happens when these two realize this? Based on the movie clueless, and written for KibaIno All The Way. Please read.


**Author's Note: Hey guys, welcome to my new story for KibaIno All The Way. This will be written in normal point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ino is the daughter of a very successful lawyer. Her father, recently divorced for a second time, is in the middle of a big case. Ino is your regular average teenage girl, who just happens to be in one of the best schools in Konoha and lives in a mansion.

"Dad! I'm having a major crisis here!" Ino yelled from her large room.

"What is it this time?" Inoichi stepped into his daughter's room to find her still in her pajamas and clothes all over the floor.

"I can't find anything to wear!" Ino steps out of her closet with two shirts, steps in front of the mirror, holds each one of the tops to her chest, and then throws both of them on the ground to join the other pieces of clothing.

"What about all these on the floor?"

"They are no good Daddy! Today is the day we get back from break and nothing seems cute enough!" Ino says going back into her closet.

"How about this one?" Inoichi says pulling out a light pink flower print dress.

"Oh perfect! Thanks Daddy! Now go, so I can change," Ino dismisses his father from her room and starts to get ready for school.

* * *

"Hey Daddy, can I take the car? I don't think Sakura will be able to pick me up today," Ino asks/begs.

"Ino, you don't even have your license yet."

"Yes, but my driving test is coming up and I really need the practice. Like you say, practice makes perfect right daddy?" Ino says.

"All right fine, just be safe."

"Oh thank you Daddy!" Ino hugs and kisses her dad's cheek before taking the keys and going outside to drive to school.

Ino manages to arrive at school without a scratch on her, which is a miracle considering that she isn't the best driver in the world.

"Ino! Over here!" Sakura, Ino's best friend, called her over to where she was.

"Coming!" she steps out of the car and heads to the direction of her friend.

"Cute dress," Sakura complimented.

"Thank you, yours isn't not too bad either."

"Thanks," Sakura's wearing a simple white dress with a shimmering belt on her waist.

"Let's not forget, who got you that," Sasuke says about his girlfriend's dress.

"Sasuke gave it to me on my birthday," Sakura informs Ino.

"Because I'm the best boyfriend ever," Sasuke butts in.

"Yeah yeah, speaking of which. When are you planning on getting yourself a boyfriend?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"Hey now, there is no rush. I am actually happy being single thank you very much," Ino responds while she starts walking in the direction of her first class.

"Yeah whatever," Sakura says sarcastically, following Ino and Sasuke walking right beside her with his arm around Sakura.

"Yes, but if the right guy were to come along then I would be happy as well. Now we need to get to class, we can't miss Asuma's lecture."

Ino doesn't want to be late not because she's fond of the class, but because it's one her worst subjects, Kurenai's class being the other, and she wants to get a better grade than she did last time. So far it isn't going too well, she's barely passing those two classes and she needs extra credit badly. There's only one problem, Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei are both strict on grading and don't offer that much extra credit.

Ino is very good at negotiating, considering that her father is one of the best lawyers in Konoha. She needs to convince her teachers to reconsider her grades and be less harsh on grading. She needs a plan. The only problem is that she doesn't know what her plan will consist of.

* * *

"My dad's going to kill me once he sees my grades," Ino tells her best friend after school.

"Oh come on, how bad could they be? You're not failing anything are you?" Sakura asks.

"No. I'm barely passing, and it's only in two classes."

"Which ones?"

"Kurenai's and Asuma's"

"Well, no wonder, those two grade harshly."

"Yeah no kidding… We need to come up with some kind of plan."

"Plan? For what?"

"A plan to get the stick that shoved so far up their butts lowered."

"Nice visual."

"You know what I mean."

"Why don't you just set them up?"

"What?"

"Well, they are both single. Why not? I know I'm a lot easier to deal with now that I found somebody."

"Sakura, you're a genius!"

"It's about time you figured that out."

"Alright now how do we set those two up exactly?"

"Hey I thought of setting them up! I can't think of everything!"

"Alright I'll think of something and we can start tomorrow."

"_Operation Teacher Hook-Up _is now go."

"Nice I like that, _operation teacher hook-up_."

"Alright see you tomorrow, Sasuke's here," Sakura says getting up.

"Alright, I'll call you if I think of something," Ino says getting up as well and reaching for her keys in her purse.

"M'kay, see ya!" Sakura waves goodbye, Ino waves back, and goes to the direction of her boyfriend. Meanwhile Ino goes to her car to drive back home.

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!" Ino yells coming into her house.

"Inoichi's out," said a deep voice coming from the living room. Ino, not knowing that she will be having an invited guest here, walks over to him and crosses her arms.

"Kiba? What are you doing here? You don't live here anymore."

"Maybe not, but I am studying to be a lawyer and since I have a break from college I thought I might come and job shadow your dad," Kiba says standing up from the couch and walking over to his now ex-step-sister.

"Why don't you visit your mom, instead?"

"Well, now by the way you're talking, it sounds like you're not happy I'm here. Something on your mind?" Kiba asked with genuine concern in his voice, and Ino relaxed her composure and sighed.

"Well, I'm just not in very good standing grade wise and I need to come up with a plan to raise my grades up by hooking up my two teachers."

"Ever heard of studying?" Kiba asks sarcastically.

"Yes! But, they are too hard on grading and their tests are too hard!" Ino whined.

"Alright, alright calm down. Why do you have to hook them up?"

"Because maybe that way, they will relax on their grading, raise my grade by looking over some tests, and that way my dad will be proud of me!" Ino said happily.

"What if they don't want to be with someone else? Have you considered their feelings?"

"Kiba, please, who doesn't want their own Romeo or Juliet?"

"Well I'm just saying, I mean this is other people's lives you're messing with."

"Oh like you have never done anything like that."

"I can honestly say that I haven't. So what's your plan on getting them together anyways?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I will think of something."

"Well then…good luck with trying to get what you want." Kiba leaves the room and ends the conversation like that and leaves Ino confused.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka is the son of Tsume Inuzuka, aka as Inoichi Yamanaka's ex-wife. He is in his second year of university and is studying to be a lawyer. Kiba had gotten along well with Ino's dad ever since Tsume and Inoichi started dating. When they got married Inoichi had no problem bringing them into his home, he treated Kiba like he is his real son and still does too.

Kiba is a smart, sensible young lad. He gets along fairly well with Ino too, though at sometimes it's quite the opposite. Kiba thinks Ino can be selfish, stuck up, and has the I-can-get-anything-I-want attitude.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys so this is the first chapter for KibaIno All The Way, I hope you guys enjoyed it. This story I think won't be as long as my last, but still worth reading. Thank you and please review!**


End file.
